


Preparando una boda... ¿Juntos?

by Cinnabunpanda



Series: Wedding Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fest, omg i love them so much, super fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunpanda/pseuds/Cinnabunpanda
Summary: El problema ahora con su prometido era que llevaba días poco, por no decir nada, cooperativo con la organización de la fiesta. Cada que Hinata le pedía una opinión con respecto a algún arreglo él solo contestaba “Como mejor veas” ¿Es que acaso no tenía ganas de casarse con él o por qué estaba tan apático con todo eso?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Wedding Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800601
Kudos: 8





	Preparando una boda... ¿Juntos?

—Kageyama, no creo que vaya a caber un balón gigante inflable en el salón.

El pelirrojo estaba viendo el diseño de adornado que Kageyama había armado para la boda y no es que no le gustara nada de lo que estaba incluido, pero… no sentía que algunas cosas quedaran bien con la temática de boda si debía ser sincero. Okay, en realidad le gustaba todo lo que tenía, la idea del balón inflable era algo que se le hacía demasiado genial, pero luego de ver imágenes en Pinterest, como que no parecía encajar esa idea. 

—Dijiste que te dibujara como quería que se viera el salón y eso hice ¿no? No entiendo cuál es el problema.  
—El problema es que no creo que podamos pagar algunas cosas que pones aquí.  
—¿Por ejemplo?— Al principio Tobio había dicho que no quería una fiesta por la cantidad de gente que habría, pero Hinata lo convenció. Quizá esa era su forma de vengarse por obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.  
—¿Zapatillas de deporte para los invitados? ¿De dónde piensas que vamos a sacar el dinero para comprar ciento y cacho zapatillas? No, eliminado, no es posible.  
—Si no hay dinero ¿para que hacemos una fiesta?— Definitivamente estaba haciéndole una mala broma. Shoyo rodó los ojos y arrugó la hoja que tenía en la mano.  
—Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio, entonces no opines.

El problema ahora con su prometido era que llevaba días poco, por no decir nada, cooperativo con la organización de la fiesta. Cada que Hinata le pedía una opinión con respecto a algún arreglo él solo contestaba “Como mejor veas” ¿Es que acaso no tenía ganas de casarse con él o por qué estaba tan apático con todo eso? No es que Shoyo creyera que de alguna forma Kageyama ya no lo quería o algo, él sabía claramente que el problema era más que nada que a Tobio no le gustaban las multitudes y realmente tenía un problema para entender como funcionaban todas esas cosas, pero de eso a que no pusiera ni siquiera un poco de esfuerzo; sí le molestaba. 

Sugawara había ido a ver a los prometidos porque se había comprometido en regalarles el pastel, así que quería consultar con los novios el diseño de este. Le mandó mensaje a Hinata para avisarle que iría y este lo recibió alegre en la puerta de su apartamento, el cual estaba patas arriba con tanta cosa metida ahí. Saludó a Hinata y luego fue a revolver el cabello de su otro kohai. 

—¿Ya listo para casarte?  
—Mm, sí. Sugawara-san, pesa— El mayor alzó los brazos y se sentó justo al lado, ocupando la otra silla que estaba en la mesa.  
—Les traigo tres opciones de pastel que les van a encantar, yo lo sé — Dijo orgulloso mientras sacaba un pequeño folder de plástico — Obviamente todos son blancos, pero le pedí a Asahi y Daichi que incluyeran elementos de voleibol ya que les gusta tanto… Este de aquí es el mío, este de Dai y este otro de Asahi — Les pasó las tres hojas y se quedó esperando la reacción de ambos. Kageyama veía curioso el que había dibujado el ex capitán de Karasuno, Hinata comentaba sobre los colores y los elementos — ¿Cuál les gusta más?  
—A mí me gusta el de Sugawara-san, es simple — Shoyo sonrió cuando dijo aquello, esa había sido la mayor contribución a la boda que su prometido había hecho — pero como quieras, es igual. Mientras no sepa mal —. Hinata aventó la cabeza hacía atrás y bufó, Koushi solo se le quedó viendo a ambos.  
—¿Podrías al menos tomar partido en esto o ya de plano lo elijo yo?  
—No es necesario que lo elijan ahora, Hinata, puedo dejarles los dibujos no hay problema con eso, luego me pueden decir cual les gustó más.  
—No creo que sea necesario que yo emita una opinión — Kageyama se levantó con su taza en la mano y caminó tranquilo hasta la cocina para dejarla ahí.  
—¿O sea que no te interesa? Ni el pastel ni nada de la boda ¿No? — Suga estaba callado en medio de la discusión, no quería hacer ruido alguno porque todo había comenzado de pronto, aun así, se levantó del lugar y tomó su bolso para irse.  
—Quizá no vine en un buen momento. Te mando mensaje luego, Hinata — El pelirrojo ya iba a protestar, pero lo detuvo — No, Hinata, deben arreglar esto entre ustedes y solos, yo puedo venir otro día, quizá hasta venga con Daichi ¿Les parece? — Kageyama estaba con los brazos cruzados recargado en la barra de la cocina con un gesto agrio que espantaría a la más pequeña mosca — Kageyama, esta bien, no pasa nada.

En cuanto el mayor salió de la casa Kageyama emprendió paso a su habitación sin decir nada más, Hinata suspiró fuerte y lo dejó estar por ese momento, haber comenzado una discusión frente a alguien más no había sido la mejor idea. 

Luego de un rato de seguir acomodando los centros de mesa, vio la caja de cosas del instituto que estaba en una esquina de la sala y se acercó a abrirla. Se acordó inmediatamente de como ambos dijeron que luego terminarían de desempacar las cosas de la mudanza... hace seis meses, y se comenzó a reír — Quizá debería de desempacar esto de una vez —. En realidad no sabía porque seguían conservando los uniformes de su adolescencia, pero estaba claro que no se iban a ir, y aunque el plan era desempacar, quizá era mejor si se quedaban eternamente en esa caja que estaría metida en el closet para que no estorbara; solo por el recuerdo. Dentro estaban los uniformes –el naranja y el negro- y los dos juegos de fotografías de cada generación donde estuvieron ellos en el equipo, entre otras cosas. Se quedó viendo la fotografía de su último año, ambos ya estaban saliendo para ese entonces, llevarían casi un año saliendo — Kageyama, que horrible fleco traías en ese entonces — volvió a reírse y volteo a ver la pared frente a él, la misma que tendría Tobio de frente también. 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y encontró un bulto gigante echado en la cama en forma de ovillo — Kags — le llamó suavecito mientras se subía al colchón y le abrazaba —Tierra llamado a Tobio ¿Estás ahí? —. Pico varías veces el hombro ajeno para llamar su atención y no se detuvo hasta que el otro lo abrazó de repente. Hinata sonrió conforme y se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio.  
—Oye ¿Me perdonas por reclamarte frente a Suga-san?  
—Mm... No — “En realidad sí”.  
—Es que... has estado tan poco cooperativo con esto de la boda que me moleste, lo siento, no debí empezar a tratar el tema con él aquí — El pelirrojo dejó un beso en los labios de su novio con calma y cariño, lo abrazó más firme y respiró su aroma — ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estés tan poco interesado en la boda? ¿No quieres que nos casemos o es la fiesta en sí? Si en serio no quieres una fiesta podemos cancelarla, aún no mandamos las invitaciones y apenas estamos con los centros de mesa, el dinero del salón no fue tanto tampoco, así que no habría problema. Incluso podríamos casarnos solamente nosotros dos, sin invitados.  
—No es eso.  
—¿Entonces qué es? Ya habíamos hablado de no guardarte tus emociones, de contarme las cosas ¿No? Vamos, este es un excelente ejercicio — Kageyama apretó los labios buscando las palabras para que no sonara tan bobo lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
—El otro día leí en un artículo que las parejas que suelen durar más son las que no se casan, que solo viven juntos y pues tengo miedo que si me caso contigo termines hartándote de mí, o yo de ti, y que terminemos separados, odiándonos, y todo eso — Se aferró más a Hinata como ya se le había hecho su costumbre. El más bajo, cada que su novio hacía eso, pensaba que era como un niño chico abrazando a su mami — Creí que si me mostraba nada interesado en la fiesta ibas a dejar de querer casarte y así no atraeríamos la mala suerte a nuestra relación, y podría estar toda mi vida contigo — Hinata en serio intento aguantarse la risa pero le había dado tanta ternura lo que había dicho y la forma en que lo había dicho, que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla — ¡No te rías, idiota!  
—Perdón, perdón Kags, es que, eres muy lindo — Aventó su cuerpo encima del otro para sentarse. Comenzó a tamborilear sobre el pecho de Kageyama con alegría — No vamos a atraer ninguna mala suerte a nuestra relación si nos casamos. Además, no va a ser una boda legítima, en Japón aún es ilegal el matrimonio igualitario y... — entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio — no quería ir a Shinjuku o a otro país, solo quiero tener un lindo momento a tu lado mientras ambos estamos vestidos de blanco. Y aunque fuera una boda legítima, eso no es cierto, solo son supersticiones.  
—En realidad se le llaman estadísticas — Hinata le dio un golpe en el pecho y justo después se acercó a besarlo, lento pero húmedo, era algo que hacía cuando el otro estaba muy tenso, le ayudaba a relajarse. No duró tanto pero si lo suficiente para que el calor en ambos subiera.  
—A lo que voy Kags, es que no va a pasar nada con nosotros, nada malo ¿Crees que si me fuera a hartar de ti no me hubiera hartado ya luego de vivir dos años en tu apartamento, y luego mudarme a otro apartamento contigo en el que ya llevo seis meses? Sería muy raro que nada más por casarnos las cosas fueran a cambiar — Tobio abrazó la cintura de Hinata con fuerza y desvió la mirada un poco apenado — Me voy a quedar fastidiándote toda mi vida — Mordisqueo la barbilla suavecita del otro y sonrió — Te amo, y con o sin boda voy a quedarme aquí a tu lado.  
—Perdón por preocuparme por cosas tontas, es solo que no me imagino una vida donde no estés tú. Disculpa si te preocupe o te hice sentir mal, en realidad si estoy emocionado por la fiesta y me gusta mucho el pastel de Sugawara-san y los adornos que elegiste para la entrada, pero odio tu elección de flores, nunca has tenido buen gusto para esas cosas, cámbialas por favor. También sería bueno que no des margaritas en la entrada, casi nadie de nuestros amigos toma mucho y siento que Sugawara-san y Oikawa-san se van a acabar todo el alcohol que regalemos — Hinata se quedó callado y luego comenzó a reírse a garganta pelada, divertido de todo lo que le estaba diciendo su novio.  
—No puede ser, Kags eres increíble — Limpió una de las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron por la risa y se recostó completamente sobre él — Claro, vamos a considerar esas dos cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ Ya tenía mucho que no escribía un KageHina y me gustó demasiado como para no mencionarlo -llorar sobre sus nendoroids-.


End file.
